Two Unlikely People, Cuddled?
by AliTellerFBI
Summary: The end of a case and two agents need some cooling off time... Warning: characters, shows, everything not mine. *This is no longer a one-shot* I decided to add another chapter, I hope you read it and like it! :D
1. Chapter 1

They don't remember exactly how it happened, but they do know that the stress on the case had been high. Both agents' lives had been put in danger before the rest of the team had rescued them. All it had taken was a simple how are you.

...

A knock sounded on Hotch's door. He sighed as he loosed his tie, tossed it onto the table and made his way to the door, pulling at his collar on the way.

"Prentiss," He asks as he opens the door. She stands there in her pajamas, a tank top and shorts.

"Sorry," she said uncharacteristically shy. "Were you getting ready for bed? I can leave."

She goes to turn but he grabs her arm. "No, you don't have to leave. I was but what do you need?" He let's go of her and opens the door further. "Come in."

She does so moving into the middle of the room. He shuts the door quietly and locks it again, sitting on the edge of the hotel bed. They stay like that, in silence, for a while, neither saying a word.

Emily breaks the silence, "Hotch, about what happened earlier." She trails off catching his look. She sighs, "How are you?"

He stares at her intensely, with that signature Hotch, stoic expression. Then, still without speaking he gets up and pulls her in for a hug. She stops him though, with a hand on his chest. She stares up into his eyes and doesn't know what comes over her as she kisses him. At first he doesn't reciprocate the kiss but when he does it becomes heated. His fingers dig into the small of her back, pulling her impossibly close. Her fingers dig into the back of his neck, making sure he can't move away. She pushes him away with an animal like growl, and then she keeps pushing him, until his knees hit the bed and he's forced to sit down on it. She climbs as gracefully as she can onto his lap and he groans in response. "Prentiss," he says breathlessly.

She doesn't respond, just pushes him onto his back and straddles him. She goes about undoing his shirt's buttons, slowly undoing them one by one. As soon as the last one is unbuttoned she pulls the shirt open and runs her hands down his chest. Her hands go for his belt and that's when he grabs her wrists. She looks up at him startled and sees that his eyes have darkened.

When he speaks his voice is husky, "this isn't right, we have to stop."

She pulls her hand away and shifts on his lap causing a small moan to escape him. She lets out a soft, throaty chuckle as she whispers to him, "you sure you want me to stop."

"Prentiss if I let you do this now there is no going back," he says trying to reason with her and himself.

She moves against him again. "What if I don't want to go back?"

He sighs and rubs his face with a hand. Then he sits up, grabbing onto her as she is unbalanced by the sudden move; her hands on his shoulders, his on her waist, stroking her skin. He shifts backwards towards the head board and when he gets there he pulls her against his side. She sighs as well, laying her head on his chest. He runs his fingers through her hair soothing, playing with the dark tresses.

"I'm sorry Hotch," she murmurs sleepily, fingers playing against his chest in a slow rhythm.

He takes a slow breath before replying, "You did nothing wrong Emily."

"We could have been killed," she argues.

He sighs, "You kept us alive Emily, what is upsetting you?"

She bites her lip and sighs as well. "You shouldn't have had to see me like that," she says quietly. "I should have tried to stop him."

"Emily," he says, tilting her chin so she's looking at his face. "You shouldn't have had to do that but you kept us alive. It's not your fault."

She mumbles inaudibly, hiding her face against his shoulder so her hair falls against her face. When he tucks the loose strands of hair behind her ear she keeps her eyes closed tight. He leaves her be, the eventual slowing of her breathing warming his heart.

…

Maybe an hour or two goes by when a knock sounds on his door for the second time that night and he jolts out of his half asleep state. "One minute," he calls quietly as to not disturb the woman in his arms. He slips his arm from under her head and she shifts causing him to freeze. He waits until she settles down again, like a parent with a dozing child, before climbing from the bed and heading for the door. Expecting it to be Rossi he starts talking as he opens the door a smidgen, "not tonight alright, it's been a long few days."

A scoff has him widening his eyes as he lays them on his visitor. "I'm not that kind of woman, Hotch," she teases a small smirk on her face.

"I apologize JJ, I thought you were Dave," he says back.

"Don't worry about," she starts. "Have you seen Emily? She said she'd be right back and that was an hour and a half ago." She pauses before continuing as she looks him up and down, "and do you sleep in a suit?"

"I don't usually no and yeah," he pauses to rub the back of his neck. "She's in here." He steps back and opens the door a little wider so she can see into the room. She sees Emily and gives him a questioning look. "She fell asleep, we were talking so I left her be; it's been a rough few days," he explains.

"Well, whatever happened I suggest we wake her so no one else catches wind of this; particularly Derek," she says a small smile on her face. He gestures her into the room to wake Emily up. JJ gives Emily's shoulder a small shake and whispers, "Em, wake up." Emily groans and wipes her eyes as she squints up at JJ.

"JJ," She questions sounding more alert. "Did something happen?"

"No," JJ replies glancing at Hotch. "At least I don't think so." Emily follows her gaze and Hotch can swear it looked like she blushed. "I figured you'd rather not give Derek fuel to the fire and by fire I mean Garcia."

"Yeah, thanks," Emily says climbing off the bed. As they leave she stops at the door and turns to Hotch and says, "I'm sorry about earlier."

He nods and replies, "I understand." She smiles in relief.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nothing happened JJ, honest," Emily starts as she pushes open the door to their hotel room. JJ's smirk however doesn't go away and Emily, if JJ hadn't known her better would have appeared to be red; a flush appearing in her cheeks. "Now please drop it, these walls aren't soundproof you know."

"Emily," JJ starts following her brunette friend into the room. She doesn't have time to say anything else as said friend bolts into their shared bathroom and slams the door closed. She smirks to herself as she gets ready for bed before climbing into the one closest to the door. The blonde picks up her book from the night stand, props it open on her knee and waiting for her friend to make reappearance. Ten minutes later the door opens and Emily slinks back into the main room. "Shall we try this again," JJ scolds in her best motherly voice.

Emily smirks and plays along, groaning, "But mom," as she makes her way to her own bed.

"Em," JJ says, her tone dropping the tease and becoming more serious. "Are you okay?"

Emily shrugs and her face too loses its teasing demeanor. "I'll be fine JJ, no one got killed since we got here and that's all I ask for." She settles under the blankets and turns her back on her friend, eyes squeezing shut tight as she hides her face in her pillow and allows her mask to slip a fraction.

"You know you should talk about it, right? You can't keep it bottled up inside; you just hurt yourself when you do that." JJ says quietly.

Emily scoffs and rolls over to face JJ. "You sound like a therapist," she says.

JJ shrugs casually and picks at the corner of her book as she replies in a low voice, "I was told that a long time ago and it's true; you know that."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Emily replies pulling herself up onto her elbows, guilt and worry furrows her brow. "What happened?"

"If I tell you, you tell me?" JJ questioned with a raised eyebrow. After a moment's hesitation she gets a small nod from Emily; JJ nods back and takes a deep breath, "I was eleven and my sister, um, died. I found her in the bathroom the next morning. I wasn't good for a long time after that."

It's silent in the room for a few minutes before Emily says quietly, "I'm sorry."

JJ nods as she fingers the necklace at her throat; Emily takes note of this but doesn't say anything as JJ speaks again, "your turn," she says wiping away the lone tear that fell down her cheek. "What really happened today?"

Emily pauses, collecting her thoughts before speaking, "you heard what was said right?" JJ nods and Emily continues, "Well when I got to the bar and started flirting with him he asked me to his place, in the car he kept a hand on my thigh the entire drive. When we got to his place and I got out of the car he was on me in an instant, wrapping his fingers in my hair and kissing me. As soon as we got in the house he brought me to the basement and started throwing me around, hitting me and kicking me. Next thing I know Hotch is in there lunging for the unsub in some type of rage. I saw the unsub grab a gun from the counter and I lunged for him as well, sending him to the floor. He forced my mouth onto his as we grappled for the gun and then a gunshot went off. The blood spray hit my face and I stumbled backwards to see the unsub lying face down in front of me, a bullet through the side of his head. I went over to Hotch's room earlier to apologize for him having to kill the unsub; it was my suggestion to go undercover and someone could have been hurt." She pauses and they both sit in silence for a few minutes. When she finally speaks again she's touching her lips. "I kissed him, and he kissed me back."

Seeing Emily clearly losing her nerve JJ says, "Tensions were high Em; he's not going to hate you. Besides," she says with a smirk. "You were off duty."

Emily rolls her eyes and tucks herself under the blanket again, this time facing her friend. JJ puts her book on the night stand and curls under her blankets as well. After a few moments Emily says, "I feel ridiculous for saying this but do you think he'd be interested if I tried."

JJ's smirk can't be seen in the dark as she replies, "I've known Hotch a long time. He isn't quick to open up but if one is persistent sometimes that mask he holds slips. That's when you see what he's like underneath. Only a few times I've seen a lot of emotion on his face; with Haley, with Penelope when she was shot and around you. Whether anger or worry or happiness. You seem to be one of the only people who can get a rise out of him; he trusts you Em, he does."

"You're just saying that," Emily argues.

"You're being ridiculous," JJ counters. "You asked my opinion I gave it to you. Take it or leave it. Besides Penelope overheard a conversation she shouldn't have so I know that's how he feels about you because that's what he said."

Emily stiffens as she asks, "Really?"

"Yeah," JJ says when she realizes Emily can't see her nod.

Emily groans and JJ hears Emily's covers being pushed off. "Don't come looking for me this time," Emily says with a bite to her tone. "And don't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed," JJ says laughing. The last thing she hears from Emily is the click of their door being shut. Looks like she'd be getting the room to herself for tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months later JJ smirked at them from across the plane. Looking at one first then the other, sitting at opposite ends of the contained space and avoiding each other's gaze.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Morgan asks as he sits across from JJ and hands her a coffee.

She takes a sip, her eyes sparkling over the rim of the cup at him. "Just happy to be going home to my boys," she replies.

"Some nice quiet relaxing time is what I'm looking forward to," he says.

Before JJ can reply Rossi says loud enough for all to hear, "who wants to hit the bar before calling it a night?"

"I'm game," Morgan says with a shrug.

"Same," JJ says.

Everyone looks at Hotch. "I guess," he concedes. "Jack's at Jessica's for the night anyway."

"I can't," Reid says. "I'm taking a few days off so I have to pack. I'm going to see my mom."

They all nod, accepting the answer. Finally JJ turns to Emily and asks, "what about you; you joining in?"

"Sergio's bound to be missing me," Emily says. "Plus I'm exhausted, I think I'm getting some sort of bug."

"Okay," JJ replies. She gets up and moves beside Emily, putting her wrist against the older woman's forehead. "You are slightly warm and flushed. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine with a good night's sleep," Emily replies, leaning deeper into her seat and resting her head. Rossi, who had been up making a coffee, grabs a blanket from the back of his seat and drapes it over Emily. "Thanks," she murmurs, already half-asleep. The team shares a worried look and Hotch walks towards Emily and JJ, sitting across from the latter.

"How long has she been like this?" He asks.

JJ shrugs but Reid says, "She's been falling asleep on the plane like this for five months and fourteen days, after pretty much every case."

"You haven't noticed this before," JJ asks Hotch, making sure only he sees her subtle wink. He frowns lowering his gaze.

"No I haven't," he says. "Maybe she should get checked out."

Emily murmurs sleepily, surprising them, "I hate doctors." The team laughs in surprise.

JJ agrees with a grin, "It's true."

Emily smiles, though she keeps her eyes closed and everyone falls silent.

...

"Emily," her name breaks through the sleepy fog. "Emily, wake up." She opens her eyes only to see Hotch centimeters in front of her face.

She's awake in an instant and pushes him away, looking around in panic. She doesn't see anybody and relaxes. "Where is everyone," she asks, yawning.

"We've landed," he says, an amused lilt in his voice. "They all got off already."

"Oh," she replies, a blush creeping into her cheeks. She stands and he wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her close. She gives him a peck on the cheek before pulling away and moving to get off the plane. "Come on Romeo," she says, with a laugh. "I can't wait to sleep in my own bed tonight."

He frowns, quickly following her off the plane, whispering to her, "You know, Jack's at Jessica's for the rest of the night since it's so late. You could come over."

"I think I'd better go home, like I said before Sergio probably misses me and I am not feeling so well," she replies as he wraps an arm around her shoulders, first making sure the team had left.

He gently kisses her temple. "Alright, but let me drive you home." She nods in response and he guides her to his car.

…

Another few months go by and the team is on another case. JJ groaned as Emily got up for the millionth time. "Are you alright," the blonde agent asks.

Emily collapses on the bed with a groan of her own. "I'm sorry to wake you," she says in a pained whisper, sounding close to tears.

Immediately JJ is up, out of her bed and beside her friend. "What's wrong?"

"Just bad cramps, I'll be fine. Try and go back to sleep."

"Is it normally this bad?" Emily just shakes her head, burying it into her pillow. "How long have you felt like this?"

"Pretty much since the beginning of the case, it just got really bad about an hour ago," the brunette says, right before crying out as a sharp pain ripples through her stomach.

JJ moves back to her side of the room, grabbing a pair of track pants and a jacket and sliding them on. She moves back to Emily, grabbing her friend's jacket and pants. "Pull these on Em; we're going to the hospital."

Emily groans in complaint. "I hate hospitals," she grinds out through pain-clenched teeth.

"Yeah well suck it up," the blonde scolds. "Either you come willingly or I go get Morgan or _Hotch_ to carry you to the car." Emily goes to stand and her legs collapse under her. She gasps holding her stomach. "Okay," JJ says, panicking. "I'm getting Morgan." Emily doesn't reply because she can't, crying out in pain is her only response.

JJ disappears for a few minutes before she returns Morgan in tow. "This better not be a joke," he starts, before catching sight of his partner, keeled into the fetal position on the floor.

"Morgan, be careful, but I need you to lift her up," JJ instructs. "I need help carrying her to the car." Morgan scoops up his partner, finding her surprisingly heavy and nearly dropping her when she shrieks in his ear. Happy they were on only the second floor, he takes the stairs. Soon he's loading her into an SUV. "Tell the team where we went," JJ says, as she starts the engine. "I'll call you when we find out what's happening."

She hits the gas and is at the nearest hospital in record time, having most likely broken a lot of road rules. She pulls up as close as possible to the doors and throws the car into park. The blonde hops out and moves to Emily's side, when she opens the door, said person almost falling out. JJ supports the brunette as they make their way inside.

Upon catching sight of the pair two nurses rush over. "We're FBI; I don't know what's wrong with her." The nurses nod and help Emily onto a gurney. They wheel her off into a separate room, crying out in pain as JJ's phone starts to ring.

"Jareau," she answers, out of habit, worry creeping into her normally composed tone.

A masculine voice comes onto the line, "JJ, what is going on? What's wrong with E- Prentiss?"

"They just took her in," she says, before being interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. "Hotch, one second." She turns to see a nurse. "Yes?"

The nurse asks, "Are you JJ?" JJ nods in response. "Your friend asked for you."

JJ nods again and speaks into her phone as the nurse disappears. "Hotch, I've got to go. I'll talk to you after." She doesn't wait for a response as she hangs up her phone and follows the nurse into the room. She's surprised when she sees the sight before her. "What's going on?"

Emily cringes in pain as she answers, the doctor still rubbing the machine stick on Emily's stomach, "I'm pregnant." Tears are streaming down her face.

"Actually she's in labor," the doctor says.

Emily turns to JJ in panic, the normally strong-willed agent reduced to tears. "JJ stay with me, don't make me do this on my own," she pleads.

"I'll be right by your side Em, right here."

In the next few minutes the preparations are made for the birth of Emily's child. Once she'd been prepared the doctor started asking her to push. With a scream of pain it starts.

_**A/N: So I was watching the show 'I didn't know I was pregnant' which sort of developed this little problem in my brain and attached itself to this story so I hope you enjoy.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The team was frantic with worry. Concerned for the wellbeing of the dark haired agent they hadn't heard about yet. Hours they sat, impatient, not allowed any information. Being told it was confidential and that it had to be approved. The mood only brightens the slightest when Penelope Garcia, in all her glory, enters the room.

"Somebody explain to me what is going on right this minute," she demands, hands on hips.

Before anyone can reply a cleared throat interrupts them, the five turn to the door. JJ stands there, a large, goofy grin on her face. "How's Emily," Rossi asks.

"Yeah, what was wrong with her," Morgan questions, leaving no time to answer Rossi's question.

"Emily is doing much better," she says, mysteriously. "You guys can come in and see her now." They all follow JJ as she turns away from them; for once, every profiler is quiet.

…

"Hey," Emily says, as the team stands in the doorway. She looks exhausted, dark hair sweat-slicked and sticking to her pale face. When she nods at them and moves to sit up, JJ is by her side helping her, while the rest of the team moves to surround her bed.

"Oh pumpkin," Garcia exclaims from her other side. "What's wrong?"

"Well," Emily says. "Hotch I'm going to need a few months off." JJ grins at everyone's confused stares.

Just then a nurse wheels a basinet into the room, oblivious to everyone else but the baby and saying, "Here she is." She looks up then, startled when she sees so many people. "Oh, sorry."

Emily smiles as she beckons the nurse closer. "It's alright," she replies, eyes falling to the little pink blanket wrapped bundle. The team moves aside as the nurse wheels the baby closer.

"Congratulations," the nurse says. She hands the baby over to Emily before taking her leave.

Emily cradles the baby to her, shifting the blankets to better see her child's face. "You were pregnant," Morgan exclaims. "Did you know?"

Emily shakes her head as her eyes stay locked on the bundle in her arms. "But you barely gained any weight, you couldn't even tell," Garcia says.

"They said in rare cases it can happen, that the signs were there I just never connected them," Emily replies, still not looking up.

"You did start eating more than normal," Morgan comments. "You also slept a lot."

Emily's wide smile interrupts their discussion and they too turn their attention to the baby. She yawns, dark chocolate eyes blinking open as they fix on her mother. "Hi baby," Emily coos.

Rossi is the one to break the silence after a few moments. He asks the questions they all –except JJ – wanted to know. "Emily," he starts. "Who's the father?" Her expression of happiness drops and her eyes widen as she looks up. "Unless you don't plan on telling him, he's going to want to know he's a father."

She goes to speak, stuttering, and looks to JJ for help. However before JJ can say anything Hotch speaks for the first time since entering the room, "she's mine. The baby is mine." He meets eyes with Emily and she nods in confirmation.

The room is stunned into silence, only breaking when the baby starts to cry. "I think that's our cue," JJ says. "Let's go grab some breakfast." She starts ushering everyone out.

As everyone is leaving Emily hears Morgan say, "She's with Hotch. Why wouldn't she tell me, I'm her partner? JJ, did you know?" He sounded flustered as the door closed behind him

Emily starts rocking the baby, whispering, "It is okay baby, it's okay."

Hotch approaches the bed but Emily determinedly avoids his gaze. "Emily," he starts.

A tear slips down her cheek. "I understand if you do not want-"

"Do not even finish that thought, Emily," Hotch says, voice low and steady. "She's my baby too and I want you and her to come and stay with me."

"You don't have to do that," Emily says.

He just shakes his head at her, looking from her to the bundle in her arms, who had fallen quiet again. "Can I hold her?"

For a brief second Emily's face turns to one of protectiveness, cradling her daughter closer to her chest. Then she relaxes again and she nods. He takes his daughter carefully and rocks gently on his heels. "She's beautiful," he says. "She looks like you."

Emily snorts in doubt, hiding her blush and shifts in the bed, wishing she could get up and leave. "_She_ still needs a name," Emily says; a pause follows. "I want her to have my last name."

He nods in understanding. "Her middle name should be after your mother, Elizabeth," he mutters.

Surprisingly she doesn't fight him on it, just nods her head. The silence grows until Emily says, "What about Adela?"

Hotch smiles as he looks down at his baby. "Welcome to the family Adela," he coos.

"You have to call Jack," Emily says.

Hotch nods. "Soon, Em, soon."

"Can I have her back," she asks hesitantly, her arms feeling empty. He nods and is in the process of passing Adela back when a knock sounds on the door seconds before Rossi and Reid walk into the room.

"So," Rossi says. "Would someone like to explain what has happened today?"

"Dave," Hotch says. "Maybe not right now."

"Where are Garcia, JJ and Morgan," Emily asks.

Reid shrugs as he stands near the door and Rossi chuckles. "They went to go grab a few things."

Emily nods and leans further into the bed, Adela squirming in her sleep. Emily's eyes flutter closed as her exhaustion washes over her. Reid's voice breaks through the fog threatening to wash over her brain. "Can I hold her," he asks. Emily nods absentmindedly and feels the baby lifted from her arms.

She feels a hand on her shoulder and someone's lips, she's assuming Hotch's, on her temple. "Sleep Em," he whispers. "She'll be here when you wake up and you haven't slept properly in days." She nods, not bothering to fight it.

…

"Can't we wake her," a harsh whispering voice asks, stirring Emily from her slumber.

"Baby girl, let her sleep," Emily assumes Morgan says.

Emily's eyes blink open, halting the conversation. "Why do you want to wake me Penelope," Emily asks.

"Well, you've been asleep _so_ long and Hotch won't tell us the baby's name without you," Garcia explains, from her spot perching on Emily's bed. Emily looks around for said baby, catching sight of her in JJ's arms and smiling.

Emily looks to Hotch and goes to speak before a look of puzzlement crosses her features. Hotch, uncomfortable under the uneasy stare asks, "What?"

"Does this mean I call you Hotch still or Aaron?"

Everyone chuckles and Hotch shrugs. "Whatever you want, do you want to tell them?"

Emily flashes him a wide smile and replies, "You can tell them Aaron." Then she shares a smirk with JJ.

"Well everyone," Hotch starts, taking the baby back from JJ. "I'd like you to meet Adela. Adela Elizabeth Prentiss."

All the profilers have looks of awe on their faces. "An adorable name," Morgan says.

"It means noble or of the nobility," Reid adds rather reservedly and shy when everyone turns to him.

Morgan laughs. "Of course, a name fit for a princess."

They all chuckle at his wink to Emily. "By the way you guys," Emily starts, turning to Morgan, JJ and Garcia. "Where'd you guys go earlier?"

JJ points to a large box in the corner. "You're going to need a few things, since you have a baby. We figured we'd help you start out and all chipped in on a baby carrier."

Emily's eyes well with tears and she tries brushing them away before anyone can see. "Pumpkin are you crying," Garcia exclaims.

Emily lets out a watery laugh. "It's these damn hormones," she says. "Thank you guys, honestly."

"We're happy to help, princess," Morgan says. "Especially for the little princess."

Emily starts tearing up again. "I'm sorry," she laughs.

"It's all good," Rossi says.

As if on cue Adela wakes up and starts crying. "I think someone's hungry," JJ comments. "We'll leave you to it."

"Okay," Emily says, suddenly nervous for her first time being alone with her daughter. "I'll see you guys in a bit."

"We'll be right outside Em," Hotch says as he's closing the door. She nods to his retreating form until he shuts the door fully.

She looks down at Adela. "Hey baby," she coos. "From the moment I saw you, I knew I would love you; with all my heart. I promise you I will try to be the best mother I can be." Adela baby gurgles in response and Emily lets out a chuckle.

_**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter, I tried to get emotions and characters at least sort of right for this sort of thing but the closest I've come to having a baby is my younger siblings. So my experience is limited. **_

_**The time between chapters is short only because I'm onto my exams so I have like no work to do, freeing up my time to write.**_

_**Anyways… Enjoy and if you can please review.**_

_**All my love,**_

_Ali_


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch and his team of profilers sat outside Emily's hospital room. Each member getting a small smile on their face when they could hear her low murmuring voice or a small laugh come from the raven-haired agent.

"Hotch, you know you could have stayed when Emily was feeding the baby, right," JJ asks.

Hotch shook his head and answered with a serious voice, "She had yet to be alone with Adela. She needed sometime to connect with her daughter, without keeping her guard up around us." Everyone nods in understanding.

"Aw boss man," Garcia starts. "How long have you and Em been seeing each other?"

For once a smirk creeps into his features. "At least nine months," he replies.

She rolls her eyes in response but can't help her grin. "Obviously, but it's serious?"

He thinks for a moment before nodding. "I hope so. I don't normally sleep with my subordinates so it has got be serious."

"You know," Rossi says. "There are a few people you need to let know about your daughter, including her grandmother."

Hotch freezes from his pacing in front of Emily's door and turns to his team. "Oh no," he starts.

JJ laughs and says, "I do not want to be the one to inform Emily of that fact."

…

"Hey Em," Garcia says as they all walk back into her room. "How's the little darling?"

"Sleepy," Emily answers. "Aaron, I think it's time to call Jack. He deserves to know he's a big brother and we should fly him and Jessica out here since the nurse said I need to stay a few days for Adela to stay under observations."

Hotch does not want to say what he has to and looks towards his team; _his_ profilers who go against some of the worst bad guys in the world. JJ just raises an eyebrow, Reid shrugs, Garcia smirks, Morgan claps him on the shoulder and Rossi nods his head towards Emily. "Emily, before we call Jack," Hotch starts. "What is your thought on telling your mother?"

She doesn't even miss a beat.

Not looking at him, but down to Adela, sleeping in her arms she says, "As soon as we call Jack I'll call my mother. She is a grandmother after all."

He stays tensed, not quite believing she'd go along willingly. "Okay," he says, hesitantly as he pulls out his cell phone. He dials the familiar number. "Hello, Jessica," he says when the woman picks up and he puts the phone on speaker.

"Aaron, what's wrong," she asks, worriedly.

He chuckles, "nothing is wrong, but Garcia is booking you a flight to come down here for a few days. Can I talk to Jack?"

"Sure," she says, hesitantly. "Jack!"

They hear the phone being passed between the two people back in D.C. "Dad," his sons voice asks.

"Hey buddy," Hotch replies. "You and Aunt Jessica are going to come see us for a bit okay?"

"Did something happen," Jack asks, his voice dropping.

Hotch pauses a moment and glances at Emily. She gives him an encouraging smile and nods. "Yeah, something did happen Jack, but I promise it is nothing bad."

"What is it?"

"I can't ruin the surprise Jack," he teases.

"Just tell me," Jack tries, using an authoritative voice. Everyone lets out a small snort of laughter. "Is it about Emily," he asks. That has the small hospital room quiet as they look between the two dark haired agents. Emily blushes and ducks her head and Hotch gets a small smile on his face.

Hotch says to his son, "Yes, it is about Emily. Jack, just pack your bag; nothing is wrong and I will see you when you get here. Alright?"

"Okay," Jack replies before the phone beeping ends the call.

"Very impressive boy you've got Aaron," Rossi says. "I wonder where he gets his stubbornness from?"

Hotch just rolls his eyes in response, causing everyone else in the room to snicker. "Actually," Hotch says. "Emily, I wanted to talk to you about Adela's last name."

Emily gives him a small smile. "I already know what you are going to say," Emily starts, causing Hotch's eyebrows to rise in question. "I hyphenated her last name, it's Prentiss-Hotchner."

"Thank you Emily," he says quietly, moving towards Emily's side. She nods in response and he grins at her, bringing out his dimples. "Now about calling your mother?"

Emily groans. "Hand me the phone," she says. Hotch does as asked and moves away from her again. She dials out the number and holds it up to her ear. "Mother?" she starts. "It's Emily."

There is a pause as everyone assumes Ambassador Prentiss says something.

Needless to say Emily rolls her eyes in response. "I realize you know who it is, that wasn't what I was calling to talk to you about."

Pause.

"I called to tell you that early this morning I gave birth to a baby girl. Her name is Adela."

Pause.

"I didn't know either, but I went into labour last night."

Pause.

…The conversation went on for quite a while…

…

"Jack," Hotch says, as he catches sight of his son.

Jack gets right to the point. "If everything is alright dad, why are we in the hospital?"

Hotch grins and leads his son and ex-sister in-law into Emily's hospital room. Emily is holding Adela in her arms. "Jack, I want you to meet your baby sister."

"Emily was pregnant," he asks incredulously. Emily nods when he looks up at her expectantly.

"Congratulations," Jessica says. "She's yours?"

Hotch nods and says, "Thank you. Jack, do you want to hold her?"

Jack's eyes widen and he shakes his head yes, hesitantly asking, "but what if I hurt her?"

"You won't," Emily reassures. Jack moves closer to Emily's bed and holds out his arms. "Keep one arm under her head and the other under her bum. Just like that, see, all you have to do is be gentle."

Jack stares at Adela with wonder on his face while standing at Emily's shoulder. Emily smiles gently at the sight and Garcia takes the opportunity to snap a picture of the four of them. When Emily sees the flash she turns to Garcia with a small frown, "Garcia," she warns.

"Oh, Em, it's just one picture," Garcia defends. "The first picture of you four as a family."

Emily shakes her head but a small smile has wormed its way over her features. "Fine," Emily says. Adela chooses then to start crying and a look of worry crosses over Jack's face.

"Emily," he says, quietly. He glances at her quickly before looking back down at his sister.

"Just rock her gently Jack," Emily instructs, and soon enough Adela has stopped bawling her face off.

A knock sounds at the hospital room door. Everyone turns. It slowly opens to reveal Ambassador Prentiss in a crisp pantsuit.

"Mother," Emily says as greeting.

_**A/N: I know it's been a while and I don't want to excuse being late but I have started writing my own novel and I don't want to be distracted from that so my updates might be sparse. Anyways though I hope you enjoy and continue to want to read this story of mine.**_

_**If you've stuck with me up to now, thanks.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Ali**_


	6. Chapter 6

"_Mother," Emily says as greeting._

Elizabeth nods and meets her daughter's eye. "Emily," she replies. Her eyes drop to Jack who is standing beside Emily and still holding Adela. Without taking her eyes off the brother-sister duo she asks, "Agent Hotchner, is this your son?"

Hotch nods and places a hand on his son's shoulder. "Ambassador Prentiss this is Jack, Jack this is Emily's mom, Ambassador Prentiss."

"Nice to meet you," Jack says, dipping his head politely.

The Ambassador gives Jack a gentle smile. "It's nice to meet you to young man," she replies. She approaches the bed and kneels down in front of Jack. "This is your little sister," she asks.

He nods and smiles, looking down to Adela. "Yep," he replies.

"Can I hold her," The older Prentiss woman asks. Jack nods and after the two exchanges the infant, Jack moves closer to Emily's bed. The raven-haired agent gives the young boy's hand a small squeeze and his eyes flicker to hers. "She's beautiful Emily," Elizabeth says. "She looks like you."

Emily smiles at her mother. "Really?"

Elizabeth nods. "You will be a great mother," she says.

"Thank you mother," Emily replies.

Elizabeth turns to Hotch. "You fathered this child," she asks, with one perfect eyebrow raised. He nods. "Prentiss women have strong wills Agent Hotchner; I hope you know what you got yourself into."

Before Hotch can respond Rossi interjects, "We are all well aware of the famous Prentiss temper, Ambassador." Everyone chuckles as Emily shoots a glare his way.

Ambassador Prentiss gives him a smile. "No doubt," she says quietly, once again looking down at Adela. Elizabeth looks up to meet Emily's eye. They share a smile that can only be communicated between each other as love and understanding. "While you are on maternity leave Emily, you will have to come out for lunch with me some time; preferably during next week as I'll be in town for business."

"That would be lovely mother," Emily replies.

The ambassador gives her a genuine smile. "Whoa," Garcia mutters.

"What's wrong baby girl," Morgan asks.

"It's just, they look the same when they smile," she explains. Both Prentiss women blush, everyone else just laughs.

…

"Stop hovering Aaron," Emily mutters, irritated.

He offers a sheepish smile as he unlocks the door. "Sorry," he replies. "Jack, you want to grab the diaper bag for Emily?"

He nods and swipes it from the dark haired woman before she can protest. He takes off into the house throwing a cheeky grin over his shoulder which causes Emily to smirk. Hotch takes the empty carrier from Emily and she offers an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for snapping. I'm not used to someone being around constantly. It will be awhile before I get used to it."

He kisses her cheek and runs a finger over Adela's hand. "You will never have to be alone again Em, never again."

She smiles up at him and they move into the house. "Holy crap," Emily says, eyes widening as she takes in the house's living room. It is covered in baby stuff: clothes, diapers and everything in between.

"I think your mother might be worse than Garcia," Hotch says offhandedly. Emily chuckles. "How'd she even get in here?"

"Jessica gave me the security code," the ambassador's voice sounds from behind them, startling the couple. They whirl around to see her leaning casually against the doorway. The two share a look. "I realize now I may have overindulged in the baby aisle," she chuckles as she too takes in the state of the living room.

Jack appears behind the ambassador supporting a wide grin on his face. "She got me a few games to," he exclaims, brandishing a stack full of Wii and PlayStation games.

"Well, I couldn't leave my grandson out, could I," Elizabeth explains, an uncharacteristic blush rising to her cheeks. When she looks away from the boy she is met with Emily's wide, happy smile. Adela gurgles happily as she wakes up.

"I think," Emily starts, looking down at Adela. "I'm already in love with our little family."

…

_**A/N: So that was the end. What do you think? Sorry about the updates being so sporadic. I hope you guys like the end, so tell me what you think; good or bad.**_

_**Signing off (for now),**_

_**~Ali**_


End file.
